


荒诞梦

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 勋鹿记平安夜的一个梦。既然是梦，就必然剧情跳跃，并没什么逻辑。Merry Christmas！





	荒诞梦

【第一景】

吴世勋梦见自己和一个男人一起骑着马在草原上飞奔，四周山野风景极为秀丽，旷野之间只有他们二人。

之所以迅速意识到这是个梦，是因为他上个月才好不容易学会了开车，在那之前，骑行经验仅止于自行车，别提都市人难得体验的高头大马。

侧过头去看边上的那个男人，只能看到他软软的、墨色的头发迎着风飘起，面容极为模糊，也许只是一个普通的路人甲。

吴世勋从这样一个荒诞的梦里渐渐醒来，朝北的房间每逢冬天，清晨极为寒冷，他闭着眼睛摸了摸被子，发现盖在最上层的毯子不知挪去了哪里，难怪手臂上冻出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

摸索着翻到枕头边的遥控器，打开了空调。

再舒畅地翻个身，便听见耳畔传来一声浅浅的呓语，“你别乱动……”

吴世勋嘟哝着“噢”了一声，再要放心睡去的时候，突然猛地反应过来。

睁眼，一张陌生的脸就在他眼前十公分的距离。

和梦里一样的墨色头发，缩在那“不翼而飞的”毛毯里。

他闭上眼睛，深深呼吸三次，再看过去的时候，身边的男人已经醒了，眯着眼看他，“怎么了？”

吴世勋抓紧被子，险些直接滚去地上。

“还不起床？”

男人……呃，据那人自称，叫作鹿晗，捋起袖子在门边敲了敲，皱着眉眼神不悦地看向抱着枕头在床上发愣的吴世勋，“吃饭了。”

他煮了一大碗荞麦面，从冰箱里翻出一堆奇怪的佐料一气往里倒，端到吴世勋的面前。吴世勋吓得面色发青，手里被塞进了一双筷子。鹿晗握着他的手，挑起一筷子面条，“你喜欢的，相信我。”然后不由分说地将面塞进了吴世勋的嘴里。对方闭上眼睛痛苦地嚼了两口，竟然意外地美味。鹿晗对他得意地笑了笑，微微扬起的下巴和抿起的嘴角充满奇妙的魅力。

他从冰箱边吴世勋经常藏垃圾食品的大箱子里熟门熟路地掏出泡面，也在对面落座。吴世勋就眼瞧着他将一大包美乃滋浇进了那一小盒泡面里，哼着曲子熟练地拌。他吃东西的时候腮帮子鼓起，张开嘴的时候露出不太整齐的下牙，吴世勋看呆了，可在记忆中来回搜索，怎么也找不到这样一个人的存在。

鹿晗淡淡地瞟他一眼，“你看什么？我解释了半个小时，你还在怀疑我吗？”

吴世勋赶忙转开凝滞的视线，埋头塞了口面条。

“我对你家比你自己还熟悉，有这么熟悉的陌生人吗？”鹿晗又问。

吴世勋摇了摇头，感觉鹿晗的视线正落在自己的发顶，连忙把头埋得更低。明明他是这间屋子不容置疑的主人，现在却觉得有点心虚——对面这个人，怎么看都不像是一个坏人，看来问题是出在自己的身上？

“一觉起来不记得我了，我很失望啊，世勋。可是，也没法怪你。”

鹿晗轻描淡写地说，吮吸泡面的声音复又响起，他的话语变得含糊不清，“还要我重复多少遍你才肯信呢，我可是你的恋人啊。”

“我……我知道……”吴世勋点了点头，再抬头望去的时候，鹿晗已经放下了见底的杯面，“所以有什么需要我帮忙的，就开口。回忆怎么能丢呢？那可是我的宝物，所以我会努力的。”

眼神坚定得让吴世勋硬生生将那句“但还是先从我家搬出去吧”咽回了肚子里。

【第二景】

鹿晗每晚睡在他的身边，不过很是老实，并不像他担心的那样会主动往他身边凑。他说他是自由职业，不必朝九晚五，总是在吴世勋出门前帮他矫正翻起的领口和胡乱结上的领带，回家后给他做简单的料理，就像天上突然掉下来的“田螺先生”。

吴世勋在公司担任非常重要的职位，因而平时会开口提及私事的只有那么两三位朋友，他试探着去问了问有关鹿晗，得到的都是全然不知的答案。

不过转念一想，既然是同性恋这样难走的道路，想必保密工作也得做得滴水不漏。

吴世勋支支吾吾地搪塞过朋友的询问，捧起热茶喝了几口，鹿晗早晨给他泡好倒在了保温杯里。他呼了口气，倒在办公室的转椅上闭起眼睛，漆黑一片的视野里自然而然地映出了鹿晗架着阅读眼镜，盘着腿坐在沙发上看书的样子。

再这样下去会离不开这个人吗？

但又觉得像鹿晗这么好的人，能一直留在自己身边，也真是种恩赐了，其实并没有什么可以不满和麻烦的。

傍晚的时候城市下了初雪。

吴世勋没有带伞，穿得又薄，在心里暗暗叫苦，咬了咬牙下了楼。

快速地走到路边，正打算打车的时候，肩膀被人拍了拍，回过头就看见气喘吁吁的鹿晗，戴着绒线帽和口罩，一脸被寒气冻坏的样子。

“还好……赶上了。”他说着，从手里提着的袋子里掏出一条长长的围巾——并不是吴世勋的所持品——一圈一圈一层一层地裹住了吴世勋的脖子，又掏出一把黑伞撑在二人头顶。

“我担心你会冷死，明天在西服外面加件大衣吧。”他把口罩拉到下巴上，表情担忧。

吴世勋心里微微一动，紧接着又狠狠一动。

“我想问你一个问题……”吴世勋轻声说。

“问吧。”

“我们既然是恋人的话，以前总接过吻……什么的……吧。”

鹿晗表情一紧，眼神不自在地游离了两下，又红着脸点了点头，“那，那当然啊！”

他盯着吴世勋，“你可想起什么来了？”

“没有，”吴世勋诚实地摇头，“不过你说好要帮我的。”

“嗯……”

“所以……”吴世勋握住鹿晗打伞的手，将伞拉低贴住头顶，罩住二人的大半张脸，然后迅速凑过去亲吻鹿晗冰凉的双唇，蜻蜓点水一般。

“总得做些什么想起来才行。”他低声说。

在他转过身去拦车的半分钟里，鹿晗没打伞的那只手垂在身侧，握紧的拳头渐渐松开，他的手慢慢地抬起，似是想要去抹掉嘴唇上那个人的痕迹，却又在半路作了罢。

他望着吴世勋的侧脸，舔了舔嘴唇。

其实还不赖。

【第三景】

吴世勋到家的时候家里灯火通明，试着喊了声鹿晗的名字，没有得到应答。

他脱下外套四处走了一圈，看见原本合着的书房的门现在正虚掩着。

手搁上门把打算推开之前，他的心重重地沉了沉。

难道真的是图谋不轨盗取财物的骗子？

下一秒他在内心大声地反驳自己：这怎么可能！

这句内心独白一出，连他自己都愣住了。

他靠在书房外的墙壁上仔细想了想，如果推门而入，真的发现他的“田螺先生”另有所图的话怎么办。

选择的天平竟然几乎没有挣扎地向一头倒去——拿走他要的好了，反正我不是什么一步输步步输的人生霸主，没有什么可图，鹿晗在就好了嘛。

他深深吸了口气，轻手轻脚走了进去。

鹿晗背对着他坐在书架前的地板上，捧着什么在迅速翻阅。

吴世勋的心跳几乎要跃出胸口，他轻轻喊了一声，“鹿晗？”

鹿晗回过头来，脸上是遮掩不住的笑意。

“你小时候怎么那么可爱？”他坐在地上对他招手，“我无意中看到你的相册了，脸跟个奶包似的。”

“我以前没给你看过吗？”

“啊……对啊，没有。干嘛对小时候遮遮掩掩的，明明很有意思。”

“喜欢吗？”

“……嗯，喜欢。”

吴世勋暗暗自责。

他还要亏欠鹿晗多少？忘记曾经的亲密也就罢了，傻乎乎地重新喜欢上了，怎么还会有这种奇怪的怀疑？

无条件的信任是感情的基本啊。

他迅速捶了自己一拳。

鹿晗撑着地板起身，把相册塞进书柜的原位。

吴世勋走到他的身后，鹿晗回身的时候被吓了一跳，人向后一栽，双手下意识地抓住了吴世勋衣服的胸口。

“干嘛突然靠那么近啊！”

“……我们不是情侣吗？”

“……那又不是第一天当情侣，还没看够吗？”

“嗯。”吴世勋点头。“我有些话想和你坦白。”

“说吧。”鹿晗好整以暇地歪头。

“鹿晗。我很喜欢你，虽然我弄不清楚你的来历——你别怪我，我可能真的忘记了什么事也说不定——而我从现在开始，是发自内心地也想和你维持恋人的关系。”说完，吴世勋白皙的脸颊上透出一丝可疑的薄红。

鹿晗怔住了，他的手还抓着吴世勋的襟口，在吴世勋那么近的距离，只是愣愣地盯着对方泛着水光的眼睛。吴世勋抬起手，包拢鹿晗的双手，抓在胸前，凑过去亲了亲鹿晗的嘴唇，“真心的！就算还没找回过去的记忆。”

他忐忑地望着鹿晗，他明明知道鹿晗总会接受甚至是在期盼着这一天的到来，可是他还是内心不安，就生怕鹿晗会对他的遗忘产生一丝丝的隔阂。

而后他看见对方笑了，弯起眉眼的时候，瞳中闪出点点细碎的泪光，他不懂鹿晗的表情为何满是歉疚，双手为什么下意识在颤抖，但他在笑，眼角挤出了两条笑纹，这让他的内心充满了动力和温暖。

鹿晗引着吴世勋的双手环住自己的腰，踮起脚重重地吻上去。

像是从今以后就再也没有第二次那样用尽全力。

【第四景】

“我带你去个地方。”

鹿晗第一次主动拉着他出了门，他问不知哪儿冒出来的友人借来的车正停在楼下，吴世勋第一次知道原来鹿晗也会开车。

他在副驾席绑好了安全带，鹿晗递来一个保温瓶，“今天冲了巧克力牛奶，喝喝看？但不要喝太多以免路上急着上厕所。”

“需要开很久吗？”

“大概吧。”鹿晗不置可否，吴世勋掀开瓶盖，小小地抿了一口，味道浓郁，令他满足。

又喝下了几大口，才依依不舍地放下杯子。

车子开了出去，大约是路上的风景太过无聊，他没过多久便倚在玻璃窗上昏睡了过去。

醒来的时候已经是晚上了，车子停在海边，海水奔腾，海边的草原一望无际。

鹿晗开着车窗，正向前趴着望着窗外的风景出神，额发被海风吹起。

一切就像他第一次看见鹿晗之前做的那个奇怪的梦境，只是威风凛凛的马，换成了毫不起眼的轿车。他几乎能够确定鹿晗就是他梦里面的那一个人，只不过并不如他设想是个“路人甲”，而是极为关键的另一位主人公。

“这是哪里？”

“我的秘密基地。”鹿晗说完，递给他一张空白卡片和一支笔。“难得来了留点纪念，我们写几个心愿吧？然后互相交换。”

吴世勋接过去，托着腮思考，边思考边笑。

“你想什么呢？”

“嗯……想着写点黄宝鸡的心愿呗，比如用多少种姿势之类的。”

鹿晗弯了弯嘴角，随手在肩上给了他一拳，“好好写。”

吴世勋收起笑意，一笔一划地写完，装进了信封里，递给鹿晗。

“明天你下班回来之后我们一起拆，这样有惊喜。”

“好，我很期待。”

他笑弯了眼，和鹿晗一起下了车。

夜空中星辰密布，天地无语，只等他们敞开胸怀互诉衷肠。

“你以前带我来过这里吗？”

吴世勋偏过头去，鹿晗正低头看着脚尖，他意味不明地扯了扯嘴角，轻轻笑了一声，“以前啊？没有。”

于是他拉住鹿晗的手，“那么也就是说，你比以前更加爱我了吗？”

对方回望着他，眼神闪烁，“你愿意的话，就这么理解吧。”

他难得的直白让吴世勋不知如何是好，手指收紧，鹿晗又依了过来，与他唇舌交融，几乎主动得诡异。

而他迷失在鹿晗忽然鼓起的勇气里，只求鹿晗宰割享用。

【第五景】

第二天鹿晗破天荒地睡到很晚，吴世勋临上班前还没法把他叫醒，便由着他去。

一整日都在期待鹿晗写的那个心愿，他想也许和他有关，不然带他去那里做什么呢？

也许是希望自己快点恢复记忆，又也许是希望他们有更多个明天……

他想着想着，表情都变得极为甜蜜。

下班后急匆匆地往家里赶，出了电梯，公寓门前站着一个陌生人。

“你好，是吴世勋先生吗？”

他点头，对方松了口气，“我有急事找你，可不可以进去说话？”

“可以，”吴世勋摸出钥匙，“不过你不按门铃吗？家里应该有人……”

话音刚落他推开了门，迎接他的是一片黑暗。

“所以说，家里没有人。”来客在客厅的桌边坐下，给他递上名片。

“我是鹿晗的朋友张艺兴，我就开门见山吧，实不相瞒，他可能出了点事，所以我打算过来看看。”

“我最后一次见到他是今天早晨，什么都没有发生……”

“其实，他今天中午打了我的电话，告诉我他不得不走了，拜托我来看看你。那之后我没法再联络上他，所以只能赶过来碰碰运气。”

他说完，担忧地望着神情呆滞的吴世勋，有半分钟时间对方没有任何反应，似乎是还不能消化这突如其来的消息，而后吴世勋猛地推开椅子站起来，焦急地冲进房间寻找。

自然是没有任何人影，别说人影了，连他们放在一起的牙刷、毛巾都全部少了鹿晗的那一份。

鹿晗几乎没有留下任何切实可见的所持品，吴世勋坐在地上，一时间无法思考。

仔细回想的话，也不是没有线索可循。“田螺先生”就是一个这么神奇的人，第一次见他的时候，家中虽有他的电脑，一些他的衣物，一两样他的小物件，但量都不到威胁吴世勋这个屋主的地步，其余的一切，都像变魔术一样凭空出现又凭空消失。

他的出现和消失都那样快，那样不带什么来，不拿什么去。

两手空空，两袖清风。

“他走了？”

“是。”张艺兴回答。

“不回来了吗？”

“好像是。”张艺兴又点头。

“那怎么办呢，”吴世勋歪了歪头，语气有点无奈，“我的记忆还没有恢复呢……”

“说实话这已经不重要了，吴世勋，不重要了。”

吴世勋惆怅地笑了笑，“既然他没有找回他的宝物就走了，那我只能去把我的宝物找回来了。”

“去哪里？”

“秘密基地。”

张艺兴愣住，良久，叹了口气，从口袋里摸出车钥匙塞在吴世勋的手心里，“唉，我可真是上辈子欠了鹿晗的。”

【第六景】

吴世勋不眠不休地开车，眼睛里布满血丝，像是一秒也不能再等，状态令人担忧。

他与张艺兴在地图上搜索了城外延伸出去的海岸线，圈出所有可能有广袤原野的地点，依次找过去。

在人烟稀少的公路上寂寞地奔驰，一个接一个地落空。

吴世勋几乎以为自己的记忆又出了差错，不然怎么会遍寻不获。

他们日夜兼程，张艺兴坐在副驾驶，被他影响得精神紧张、忧心忡忡。

直到车在望不到头的高速公路上匆忙耗尽了燃料，熄火抛锚。

他们走出车里，不知道自己在海岸线的哪一个角落，手机讯号极差，定位功能迟迟无法正常运作。

吴世勋颓丧地坐在车前盖上，声音哽咽。

“我难道是爱上了一个从世外桃源来的人？哪里都不是，分明去的时候那么简单，现在却怎么找也找不到。”

“那是鹿晗的秘密基地，也许他就是不愿让你轻易找到，所以现在你又何必非要去呢？”

“可是他把我们的回忆留在那里了。”吴世勋抬头望着天，“所以我想就算他放弃了我，但如果他还留恋我们的感情的话，会不会去那里把它们捡起来再走。”

“吴世勋，跟我回去吧，鹿晗也许就是不希望让你担心，才叫我过来的。”

“不行……绝对不行。”

“放弃吧！”张艺兴的语气稍稍重了一些，“放弃吧，已经没用了。”

吴世勋掩住双眼，讽刺地笑了两声，他没有意识到自己正浑身战栗，“你懂什么？”

他瞪着张艺兴，牙关咬得很紧，眉心皱成了川字，这样狠的表情，却像下一秒就要掉眼泪一样。

“我现在就算回去！也已经没有意义了！”

张艺兴从口袋里抽出一个信封，递到他的手里。

“出门前我在桌上看见的，似乎是鹿晗留给你的东西。我想你有必要看看。”

吴世勋侧头，那是他们本来约好要在今晚交换的心愿卡片。

他小心翼翼地拆封，像是怕用力过度就会毁掉鹿晗没能来得及实现的心愿那样小心翼翼。

纸片上的文字极为简单，那不像是心愿，倒像是一封通知。

——我回家了。

他拆了信封，可只有惊，没有喜。

“他希望实现的心愿已经实现了，就是这么简单。但是如果你不回去的话，你不仅永远找不到那个地方，还会白白遗失掉鹿晗在你生活里留下的痕迹……”

他拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，“你想不起来的，再也没法想起来了，所以现在连你能抓住的那些细节你都要丢掉吗？嗳，算我替鹿晗拜托你好了，跟我回去吧吴世勋。”

【第七景】

他睡觉永远只睡床的一半位置，盥洗台上永远空出一小片整洁的区域。

他把美乃滋浇在泡面上吃，腻得惊人。

他常常会想到底是什么，他失去的空白究竟是什么。

张艺兴让他不要介怀，但是他做不到。

日日夜夜时光累积，再怎么想留在原地，鹿晗的痕迹也已经逐渐被遗失，张艺兴说一定能抓住一些东西，其实不过是用这些话来宽慰当时一蹶不振的自己而已。

“我回家了。”

吴世勋每每想到这句话，就会一并想起他郑重告白的那一天鹿晗含着泪花的笑意，那抱歉的表情，原来只是代表“我并不打算陪你到最后”。

也许是自己做得并不够好，不然，如果这里就能够成为鹿晗的“家”，他也就不必大费周章地撤离吴世勋的生活。

你在哪里？

我很想你。

【第八景】

一整年过去。

12月31日那一天他回到家里，吃过晚饭后有人敲门。

他开门一看，是穿着休闲装的张艺兴。

“我代替鹿晗来检查你最近过得怎么样，今年最后一天，没有约的话我带你去看看风景吧。”

他思考着呆在这里也不过只是无聊得发慌，便收拾一番出了门。

张艺兴带他去看3D灯展。他们站在最后最靠近工作人员区的地方，吴世勋兴趣缺缺，前排女生却直呼太棒，情绪形成鲜明反差。

吴世勋站得累了，倚在柱子上抽烟，抬表一看，还有一个小时才到零点。

“既然来了情绪就不要那么沉闷了，多看看，也许会有惊喜呢？”

吴世勋点了点头，叼着烟望着远处变化闪烁的灯光，效果确实精美绝伦。

“一年了。又一年过去了。”

张艺兴沉默了很久，四处环视，突然又问，“真的有那么重要吗，鹿晗。”

“有。”吴世勋顿了顿，“走了之后变得更加重要了。”

“也许你只是对鹿晗口中那段你失去的空白耿耿于怀呢？”

“不是，”吴世勋很迅速地否定，“他在的时候，找回空白只是一个随时亲近他的借口，他走了之后，找回空白变成能够增加一点和他的共同回忆的唯一办法……大概就是这样吧。”

他听见张艺兴笑了笑，语气有点恨铁不成钢，“我真是从今以后都不想再管你们的事了。”

说完他伸出手，狠狠地推了吴世勋一把，对方毫无防备，向着右边踉跄了两步，摔到地上。

他站起来，拍了拍衣物上沾到的尘土，正要光火，便看见斜前方两步的距离，工作人员棚的边上站了一个人。

他瞠目结舌。

对方和他是同样的表情，只是带了更多的温柔与复杂，他穿着厚厚的黑色制服，戴着手套，手里捧着一小箱灯展的器材，鼻尖沁满汗珠。

“鹿晗……”

鹿晗转过身，刚走出去两步就被从身后抱住，“你还想逃到哪里去？这一回打算连借口也不找了吗？”

被拥住的逃兵克制着鼻尖的酸意，咬牙切齿，“张艺兴真多管闲事……”

“为什么要走？走去哪里了？你不说清楚我就绝对不放开。”

过去的一年之间有多少焦虑担忧都在此时悉数爆发，吴世勋只觉得，这时候就应该发挥鹿晗当初出现在他家里那样不屈不挠的精神，不问出一个理由就坚决无赖到底。

“……都是骗你的。”鹿晗沉默半晌，嗫嚅着说。

“什么？”

“你根本没有失去的记忆，我根本不曾是你的男朋友……我只是查了你的详细资料，盗了你的锁，强行住进你家的骗子而已。”

他挣扎了两下，转过身面对面看着吴世勋，“这样你还要继续固执下去吗？我们拿钱办事，只是要偷你的工作情报去卖给委托人罢了。要报警的话你随意吧。”

“你只是……”

“嗯，我只是个骗子，确切来说是曾经只是个骗子，”鹿晗撇开脸，“说不定会害你被炒鱿鱼，说不定把你坑个倾家荡产。”

“所以你偷到情报就走了？”

鹿晗烦躁地抓了把头发，“没有，你放心吧，我收手了。啧，所以我才要避避风头啊……算了，不多提了，我还是挺对不起你的，害你以为自己失忆了。”

他低着头，抓紧纸箱的边缘，静静地等待吴世勋的怒火或拳头。然而对方并没有，吴世勋只是笑了，笑声带着破碎的哽咽，“为什么收手了？”

“啊？！”鹿晗皱起眉头瞪他，但看清吴世勋的神情之后，瞬间变得怔忡。

“你应该骗得我被炒鱿鱼卖掉房子搬回老家的，你应该……多留一会儿的。”

“你傻了吗吴世勋？”

“你傻了吗鹿晗？欺诈师怎么收手呢？”

对啊，怎么就收手了呢？还不是因为……

“因为你喜欢我。”

吴世勋眯着眼睛，明明脸颊湿漉漉的一片全是眼泪，弯起的嘴角几乎都快撑不住了，可是他还是那么笃定地打算最后赌一次。

“因为你喜欢我。”

鹿晗注视着吴世勋，他有瞬间的无奈，因为他发现自己没有办法反驳。

“你……愿意的话，就这么理解吧。”

他又好气又好笑地叹了口气，这下被骗进的可是他自己，吴世勋的架势是再也不打算放他自在走人了。

手里的纸箱被吴世勋接过去放在脚边，于是新年钟声响起的时候，他也不是一个人了，他被吴世勋重新扣在怀里不得动弹。

他想到去年冬天带着一小袋行李从吴世勋家匆忙离开，在狭小的公寓里吃着泡面看窗外新年的烟火，玻璃窗隔绝了一点鞭炮的轰鸣，整个世界都与他无关。

当初翻开目标资料映入眼帘的是那样端正的一张脸，带着一点点强装出来的冷酷，他饶有趣味地托着下巴，一页一页地翻阅过去。在张艺兴给他出同住屋檐下这种馊主意的时候，有洁癖的他不介意身体力行去冒险，甚至后来，任由吴世勋在办公楼下亲吻了他，大概本来就预示着什么不可挽回的沦陷。

鹿晗闭上眼睛，吴世勋没换香水，黑暗中只有他熟悉的气息。

罢了，就当是这场奋不顾身的荒诞梦境，还要一直，一直再持续。

END


End file.
